A perfect moment
by candy-belle
Summary: Randy & Evan enjoy a quiet moment together during a power cut. Slash fic with fluff flirtting and mention of past smut.


**Title**: A perfect moment  
**Rating:** 18  
**Summary: **Randy & Evan enjoy a quiet moment together during a power cut.  
**Pairing: **Randy/Evan,  
**Warning:** Fluff, snuggling, tenderness and inappropriate use of a cheesecake!.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes: **As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!). 

Randy sighed. Despite the fact they were in the middle of a power cut and probably would be without power all night he couldn't be happier. The last few hours spent in bed with his lover and now relaxing and recovering from those exertions in his favourite chair made him one very happy viper. Stretching his legs he leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. The light from the log fire played over his closed eyelids, warming his skin. He turned his head slightly loving the scent coming off the large leather chair he was lounging in. It really didn't get much better than this.

"Are you asleep?" teased Evan as he padded into the room, "Did I wear you out earlier?"

"No," growled Randy cracking one eyes open to glare at his half dressed lover, appreciating the way the jeans sat low on Evan's hips. "I was simply enjoying the silence. Beside I was waiting for you to get your arse in here and...what the hell is that?" he asked suddenly sitting up as he saw the plate Evan was carrying.

"Dessert," replied Evan, blinking in feigned innocence.

"That is not a dessert..." rumbled Randy, smirking happily, "... that is a heart attack on a plate..what the fuck is it?"

"This," explained Evan kneeling down to set his overstuffed plate down on the low table, "Is a strawberry chocolate cheesecake topped with real strawberries and whipped cream...I added the strawberries and the whipped cream," he added quickly seeing the confusion on Randy's face. 

"I was gonna say I didn't remember buying that at the store," chuckled Randy. He licked his lips then growled, "You realise I'm gonna have to do extra in the gym to work that off, you too!"

"Maybe," shrugged Evan, "But I had to do something with it all. I mean the electricity may be out all night and...well I didn't want it all going to waste…" he shot Randy a wink then turned away and started to plate up the wicked dessert.

"So you thought you'd give us both coronaries," teased Randy.

"You don't have to have any!" snapped Evan fondly, poking his tongue out at Randy.

"Nooo!" exclaimed Randy giving a playful exaggerated puppy pout, "I want dessert! You said if I was good earlier I would get dessert..." slowly the pout dropped and in its place a positively predatory gleam flooded across the Viper's face as he asked in velvety soft tone, "Was I good? Was I good enough to earn my dessert?"

"Ummm," drawled Evan tilting his head to one side and making a big show of thinking, "Let me see were you good enough? Well you had me screaming at several points and I think I even hit my head at one point and…"

"Evan!" snapped Randy glaring at his small lover.

"Oh you know you were perfect!" giggled Evan loving the new pout marring Randy's face.

Randy smirked cockily and as Evan handed him his plate he asked, "You sitting down there to eat it?"

"Umm yeah," nodded Evan sitting cross legged by the small table, already devouring a forkful of his portion, "Why?"

"I was thinking you might be more comfortable up here," replied Randy slowly, his voice dripping with sexual promise.

Evan blinked at him then grinned asked, "You mean..."

"Yeah," rumbled Randy spreading his legs a little wider. Then patting his right thigh he said, "Here boy, come on, good Puppy."

Even poked his tongue out him at the use of his pet name but nevertheless he got to his feet. With a little blush working its way up his face, he slowly lowered himself onto Randy's lap, gigging as Randy huffed and shifted under him. Snuggling back Evan leant into Randy's body, curling his legs up, he really was sitting on Randy's lap, his small frame fitting into the side of Randy's body perfectly.

Smiling happily Randy stole a quick cheesecake flavoured kiss and growled, "There, isn't that more comfortable than the floor?"

"Yep," agreed Evan taking a massive forkful of the cheesecake.

Licking his lips he watched Randy eat his own portion, loving the way Randy's tongue came out first to ease the fork into the wicked mouth. Unable to stop himself Evan gave a little squirm rubbing his bare torso against Randy's.

Glancing at him Randy cocked an eyebrow and asked, "You okay Puppy?"

"Just thinking that you look beautiful in firelight. Its dancing all over your chest and..." with a sudden wicked thought Evan swiped a fingerful of cream and smeared it over Randy's left shoulder marking the top of his peck.

Randy gave a startled gasp that quickly dissolved into a low throaty growl as Evan bent his head down to lap the thin film of cream off the tanned flesh.

"Evan," growled Randy his voice rumbling with warning.

"What?" asked Evan brightly licking his lips a slight smear of cream marking his cheek.

"Careful Puppy. You may start something…" warned Randy his eyes dancing with delight.

"Oh?" exclaimed Evan innocently, "So you mean I shouldn't do this…" and without warning he swirled cream over Randy's left nipple.

Randy growled at him and swiping his own finger full of cream he dragged it over the tip of Evan's nose coating it in cream, growling lovingly, "Bad puppy!"

Evan squeaked with surprise, his nose wrinkling as the cold cream tingled on his skin. Randy chuckled before leaning forward and licking it off brushing a soft kiss over Evan cheek as he pulled back growl, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh so I guess I shouldn't do this either then…" murmured Evan slowly lowering his mouth down to lap at the cream covered nipple. Randy growled his hips jerking as Evan stared to rock his lower body.

"Evan…" growled Randy his head falling back, "Fuck don't... do that…"

"Don't do what?" giggled Evan, rolling his hips even more all but grinding against Randy's' jean-clad lap.

"That!" hissed Randy, "Fuck… Puppy…" his voice died into the lowest pornographic growl as Evan started to attack his neck.

Knowing how to light Randy's fire, Evan swirled his tongue along the taught muscle, his sharp teeth worrying the tanned skin, nipping at the edge of the neck tattoo that trailed over Randy's shoulders.

Almost dropping his plate Randy growled, "Puppy...Evan ...shit…stop!""

"Don't…wanna...stop…" breathed Evan, nipping lightly at Randy's throat, making the older man growl and shudder with want.

"Plates…" breathed Randy, "Evy...just...just wait a moment…" then forcibly pushing Evan backwards, Randy curled an arm around the small man and grabbed his half finished plate setting it down on the floor beside the chair. Straightening up he pulled Evan around so the small man was straddling his lap. Caressing Evan's waist Randy smirked and growled, "Okay now you carry on."

Evan grinned at him and dived straight back in, his mouth latching onto Randy's; neck. His teeth and tongue worked the skin, leaving hot little love bites all over the tanned skin. Randy in turned caressed and groped Evan's arse. One hand gripped the small round backside while the other played with the solid flesh stroking the small of Evan back, making the small man arch under his touch. He undulated his hips pressing up until they met the small backside currently torturing him. Evan groaned against Randy's neck, his hands clutching at Randy's shoulder as their groins rubbed together.

"Randy…" breathed Evan pulling back, his eyes hooded with lust a small faint blush colouring his cheeks.

Randy smiled at him then lunging forward he caught Evan's mouth, demanding a much needed kiss. It was a kiss Evan was only too willing to give. He groaned loving the way Randy's hand laced through his hair pulling him so deep into the kiss Evan felt as if they were one person.

Breaking the kiss for air Randy searched Evan's face and growled, "Hang on."

Evan frowned then yelped as Randy simply stood up. Wrapping his legs around Randy's waist, Evan clung on, his thighs working hard to make sure he didn't fall. Randy grunted with the effort of moving - his injured shoulder protesting at the sudden use - but hooking a tattooed arm under Evan's firm backside he slowly knelt down on the bearskin rug, laying his small lover down first and following so he ended up loaming over the smaller man. Evan smiled up at him a hand reaching up to stroke Randy's neck and shoulder.

"Hello," purred Evan, smiling up at him.

"Hey," growled Randy rolling his hips against Evan loving the way the small man arched under him, "You look beautiful," breathed Randy, "My beautiful highflying puppy…"

"Yap yap," giggle Evan playfully.

Randy laughed then slowly lowered himself down so he was lying full length on Evan. Evan groaned with the weight but didn't move he simply stared up at his lover both of them content to stay like that forever. But when as the need for air become apparent Evan gasped, "Heavy...you're really heavy…"

Without warning Randy rolled them flipping the position so Evan was laying onto of him.

"Better?"

"Much!" agreed Evan nodded quickly as he drew much needed air into his squashed lunges.

Randy was caressing his hips, his fingers dipping just below the waistband of Evan's jeans, making him wiggle with each touch. Smiling happily Evan leant backwards arching incredibly almost bending in two as he grabbed the nearest plate. Straightening up he settled the plate on Randy's abs ignoring the indignant huff that escaped from Randy's lips. Loading the fork up with the tasty treat he leant forward and held it out for Randy to take a bite.

Locking his eyes with Evan, Randy slowly extended his tongue licking at the offering pulling a large clump of cream covered strawberry into his mouth. Licking his lip he went back slowly enveloping the entire offering dragging it into his mouth. Releasing the fork with a soft plop Randy licked his lips again smiling as Evan helped himself to a forkful a small smear of cream catching on Evan lower lip.

Reaching up Randy thumbed it away only to gasp as Evan caught his wrist and pulled the cream covered thumb closer. Without breaking eye contact Evan slowly closed his mouth around Randy's thumbs his tongue swirling around the tip licking it clean. Hallowing his cheeks Evan sucked softly on the calloused digit before letting it fall from his mouth. Randy groaned softly his other hand stroking Evan's thigh. Evan sighed happily murmuring, "Thank you for this evening."

Randy frowned and tilted his head questioningly.

"It was perfect," explained Evan blushing slightly, "I mean diner, the sex, the conversation, this," he waved his hand towards the fire, "Its perfect...thank you."

Randy smiled at him. Propping himself up on his elbows Randy drank in the sight of the small man straddling his lap and rumbled, "You know what makes it even better…" he waited as Evan shook his head, "the fact its just us. No distractions, no noise. Not housekeeping to yell at us for getting cream on the rug," he slowly sat up forcing Evan to lean back, "Thank you for trusting me earlier...for letting me…"

"Shhh," soothed Evan pressing a finger to Randy's lips, "There's nothing to thank me for. I wanted to do it. It…" he blushed then giving Randy a coy look he bit his lip as he confessed, "…it felt amazing."

"Really?" asked Randy caressing Evan's face, his thumb absently circling over the firm jaw, "I was worried I hurt you..." 

"You could never hurt me," replied Evan honestly, "And beside if you did I'd tell you to stop."

"Yeah I know you would," rumbled Randy, both of them chuckling as they remembered the time Evan had kneed Randy in the balls to stop him when the passion had become too much to bare.

Capturing Evan's face for a soft kiss, Randy murmured, "Do you mind if we just…"

"Nah," grinned Evan knowing instantly what Randy was asking, "We can just chill." 

Randy smiled gratefully. He went to move but instantly regretted it – pain shooting from his damaged shoulder. He gave a little groan his face wrinkling as he waited for the pain to stop.

Evan frowned then suggested, "Why don't you sit back up in the chair…" he stalled Randy's protest with a loving kiss before adding firmly, "Look there is no sense in aggravating your shoulder anymore than we've already done tonight," he gave a wicked smile one Randy returned as they both remember the position Randy had folded Evan into only hours before, one that had both men groaning with pained pleasure, "Now you sit down…"

He rolled off Randy's lap watching as the older man slowly got to his knee and then to his feet. As Randy sank back down into his favourite chair Evan reloaded both their plates with more of the creamy delight. Then to Randy's delight the smaller man climbed back onto his lap, the supple body curing around so he was sitting on Randy's lap, snuggled against Randy's chest. Handing Randy his plate Evan smiled and taking a big forkful of his treat, he murmured, "I like this. I like this a lot."

Randy didn't' reply. He didn't need to. The smile curling his lips and the way he ate the creamy dessert added to the way his eyes stayed locked with Evan, told the small man everything he needed know. It really was the perfect moment.

FIN x


End file.
